From U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,159 it is known to ascertain the number of combustion misses with the aid of a counter.
From German Patent Application No. DE 199 45 811 a combustion-miss detection method is known in which a measure for the irregular running of the combustion engine is formed and compared to a threshold value that is a function of the load of the combustion engine, an exceeding of this threshold value being evaluated as combustion miss.
From German Patent No. DE 197 06 126 it is known to describe the combustion-miss detection via fluctuations of the angular velocity of the crankshaft. The general engine-speed tendency and, additionally, irregular engine-speed changes are taken into account. The described method provides an irregular running value, which is proportional to the change in the angular velocity of the crankshaft. The irregular running value thus obtained is subsequently compared to a limit value, and a combustion miss is detected if the irregular running value exceeds the limit value.